1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tire structure, and more particularly the structure of a tire for cars and large-size motorcycles.
2. Prior Art
The tire is a part of a car or the like that is in direct contact with the road surface during running or parking, and usually it has grooves for preventing slipping on a wet road surface or during cornering.
However, on a frozen road surface produced as a result of snowfall or the like, the grooves are insufficient to prevent slipping. In this situation, usually a chain is coupled to the tire for running. Earlier, spike tires were proposed. Recently, however, their use is refrained from because the spikes cause damage to the road surface. In the chain coupling operation, the car is raised by using a jack. The operation is very cumbersome and painful to the unfamiliar person. Besides, the operation is mostly carried out under bad weather conditions.